


GR8U

by Huilen



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hyuken main paring, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huilen/pseuds/Huilen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk is a 17 old boy in his third year of highschool trying to realize his dream of dancing, despite his parents' disagree..</p>
<p>Jaehwan is a microbioligist student in his third year of college and new tutor of Sanghyuk. Jaehwan finds him cute. Sanghyuk hates him.</p>
<p>"Hello sweetcheeks!"</p>
<p>Sungjae my stupid bestfriend, cackled. Oh god. Kill me now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GR8U

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Vixx fic! The vampire au shattered my feelings (the last time I cried so much was when J.K Rowling killed Sirius) and to make it even I had to write fluff Hyuken XD ah, English is not my first language but I did my best

 

 

 

“ This is unacceptable! Han Sanghyuk what were you thinking?”

Yes what was I thinking?

Hello my name is Han Sanghyuk and the one who was screaming before was my mother, nice to meet you. I know that being a 17 old boy and having a secret diary is not something considered manly (at least if you hear my best friend Sungjae, but well he steals his big sisters' concealer so if I were him I wouldn't talk) but without it I'm going to turn insane pretty soon. Before I start to tell the boring stories that are my life I think I have to resume a bit. So, this is my last year of high school and while this means I'm going to exit prison (the school) soon, it also means that this year I'll have to take the entrance exams and possibly have perfect scores from the beginning to the end, or so my parents want me to. The thing is, since I'm smart I managed to have really good marks without having to take extra classes or well my parents never found out I didn't attend half of the extra classes and spend instead that time in the dance club. How I managed it? Let's say that my best friend Sungjae is less useless that what I initially thought (yes I know I'm talking about my best friend but if you knew him you would agree with me) and managed to fake the permission paper of the dance club and whossh- I was magically signed in. Of course to my parents I said I was into the chemistry club, who since they barely have members, signed me without having even to attend. Don't ever underestimate my negotiations powers and no, the fact the head of the club had a giant crush on Sungjae didn't matter at all.

Anyway, as you could guess my dream is to become a dance performer, a singer if I can, but I would gladly set to be a back up dancer. Wouldn't be cool to dance with stars like Gd or Rain? It would be glorious! But well here comes the problem. My parents don't think performance arts are something you should waste your time. I don’t' know why but for my father 'singer' is a synonymous of beggar. How many kids do you think debut in South Korea every year and how many groups do you think are successful and don’t' disband after barely an year? And even if you end to be in the shadows of a stage performance how long do you think you are going to last, at 30 you are already e old. I don't know how my father knows so much about the matter but well that was the speech he did when he took me out of dance lessons in middle school. Of course I didn't agree and I tried my way to still do what I wanted. It went well for two years, my plan was to continue dancing and then audition at the end of this year or try to enter some prestigious arts performance college and talk with my parents after. But, but, but... my dance teacher at the end of the second year thought it would be awesome to talk with my parents about the talent and possibilities and agree with them to recommend me to a private audition. She was trying to do good of course, she didn't know I had lied to them for the past two years. Well, let me say that when my parents found out I immediately knew. I was grounded for a month and let me say it were the shittiest Christmas holidays ever. They made me quit and forced me to attend all the extra lessons even though I never actually needed them. Ironically my grades went down the hill after that. I was so depressed that at the first trimester exam I barely managed to not fail all the subjects. I feel sad and frustrated and caged, like my parents will is an ineluctable destiny. I didn't freak out and actually fail only because Sungjae managed to cheer me up by teaching me the new dance routine he had learnt during the lessons. It was like fresh air but it wasn’t enough to lift my spirits because the choreography was limited and so were Sungjae steps, being him a worse dancer than me.

So that was why my mother announced not too late than the last week that she had found a tutor for me, “ They told me he's the best, and since he is the son of one your father's friend he will charge us less!”. I couldn't give a damn about Mr. fabulous (is the name I gave him since my mother continued to praise him) and how he managed to make accept all his kids. Since I didn't comment enthusiastically my mother passed then another half an hour lecturing me about my ungratefulness, my lack of sense of responsibility to end with “we are doing it for your future”. I just stayed there nodding just to make her stop the sermon.

I love my parents really. And I know they love me too. But we have different opinions about what's best for me and sometimes I would really like to find a way to show them my point of view.

I need to find it. I can't give up.

Little did I know how thing were turning uneventfully. Yeah life is a bad joke.

 

 

 

I always wished Mondays would never came, but since now I even study on Sundays or well I fake studying and just draw circles in the notebook (which after ten minutes is dead boring), it's not like Mondays are so terrible anymore. At least I can see my friends which I barely see during weekends thanks to the new rules.

The alarm sounded like everyday of school at 7 a.m. That day was the first day of the second trimester. Kill me now. I dragged me to the bathroom, eyes still closed to wash my face before going to take breakfast. I then put on my usual horrible grey uniform, successfully managing into sneak in my school bag my favourite snap-back that was essential to hide the horror it was my hair. I don't like my black hair and above all my stupid straight bangs. I wanted to dye them to a light brown and before the disaster I almost managed to convince my mother. Now that was out of question. I live near the school so I don't need to take a bus, so like always I walked to school, my headphone on, imagining steps to the music I was hearing. My dance teacher had always been amazed by my ability of memorizing an entire routine without too much practice. She didn’t know I was so obsessed with dancing that I repeated the steps in my mind again and again.

At the school entrance there was already a crowd hurrying to enter before the ring of the bell. I caught sight of Sungjae immediately, his ridiculous hair that sticked out everywhere because he refused to cut them. I jumped on his back making him yelp but soon resulting in him laughing once he noticed it was me.

“Hyukddi! You are killing me” he sang song but adjusted my weight on his back.

“Naaa you are only getting lazy Yookduk, c'mon bring your leader past the entrance”

“Don't call me that” we scrambled not even three steps later, looking around to see if one of the teachers had spotted us. But no, we were top students so they didn't care about us. Sungjae passed an arm around my shoulders

“Hyukddi I don't see you anymore on weekends” he whined as we passed the entrance.

“ Aren't you sick to have me around all school days”

“School is not like playing around, we didn't make a prank since a century”.

I sighed .“ You know I'm stuck in prison even at home, now my mother decided to hire a tutor, apparently this Fabulous person does miracles on rebel students like me.”

“ Bro, that sucks. Are you sure you can't convince her to spend a night at my house, we can actually study...for a bit”.

“I guess I could try?” But even I didn't believe it.

We entered our class taking our usual sits, in the back of the room next to each other. I sighed again. I really envied Sungjae, since he was more well off then my family, his father was a ceo of an IT company, he doesn't need to be successful. Furthermore having an older brother ready to succeed to his father, let Sungjae a lot of freedom. He doesn't need to have perfect scores and he even can sign in a ceramic club and it would still be fine. I know it's not his fault but I just wish I could have it a little easier. Back then when we were in primary school we used to fantasize about being in an idol group called Big byung and we even have invented ridiculous stage name: we were Hyukddi and Yook duck.

We passed most of the classes paying attention even though, we passed some papers with silly jokes and draws. Sungjae showed futile creativity as he started to write some ridiculous rap about food. “ I order pizza there's no coupon, I order jajangmyeon there's no cola” I didn't burst out laughing in the class for a miracle. When it was lunch break, Sungjae and I jumped from our seats, to run toward the roof top, the key courtesy of some seniors with whom we were friends the first year. They has saved us from great shit back then and we still keep in touch from time to time but Wonshik and Hongbin are busier than us so it's not often. They still remember our birthdays which is really nice. So now it's only the two of us since those two graduated and one of our group doesn't go to school anymore. Back then we were three friends saving our lives from some stupid prank Taehyung made us do. Taehyung has always had such an influence on us. He was the spirit of our little trio, but he is not here anymore he is now a trainee in an entertainment company. He was tagging along to the audition of his cousin when he was casted. We all cried together his last day. Even though he lives not far form us we know that he has no time for us. Of course we are happy for him, with that face of him and that voice it was to be expected. We have always said to him he should try auditioning with us, but Taehyung didn't have enough confidence. Then it happened the unexpected. The truth was that we missed him too much.

Sungjae was throwing pieces of bread in the air trying to feed the pigeons while they were flying. That was the favourite hobby of Taehyung, which Sungjae religiously decided to continue. “what if if they die of hunger!” “ Sungjae they didn't even feed once from us”. He shrugged continuing his stupid task. I couldn't help but smile, I was happy Sungjae was still here.

 

I went back home at five after the extra lessons, like it was my new routine now. “ This really sucks”. I was taking my shoes out trying to think to a plan and ask my mother for the sleepover at Sungjae's. Then I noticed at the entrance a pair of shoes that weren’t mine neither of my parents and it was rare to have friends of my parents on week days. I had a really bad feeling.

“ Sanghyukkie is it you? Go put down your school bag in your room and then come to the living room” said my mother from the door frame of the latter.

I simply nodded as I run upstairs and thrown the bag in a corner. I considered for a second to change but I wanted just to get over of whatever my mother wanted and then come back here. Something was fishy. What the heck had my mother in my mind. They don't want to send me to a military academy, don't they? I gulped and with slumped shoulder I walked towards my destiny.

My mother was seated in the armchair, at the opposite side talking with her and seated on the couch, there was a young man with one of the most charming nose I had ever seen, the one I had only seen in foreigners. Strangely it made him more handsome but it wasn't that that caught me but his black eyes, so lively and kind. I suddenly became self conscious and seated awkwardly at the other end of the couch. I picked glance at him and he was staring at me too. He smiled. What the heck.

“ Sanghyukkie this is Lee Jaehwan-sshi your new tutor. Don’t' worry you won't begin today but he came here to discuss some details and I wanted you to meet him.” explained my mother, I bowed at him, still confused. So this was Mr. fabulous. I couldn't help but check him out, from his pale fingers to his wide forehead. The dude is indeed handsome but judging from my mother smile she probably thinks he is the best thing in the world. And nothing my mother likes I can like it too. Plus he was barely older than me, I don’t want to be bossed around by a first year college.

“Jaehwan-shi is in in his third year of Microbiology, however he found space in his schedule for you, so Sanghyukkie make sure to pay attention” said my mother. A third year? He seems barely nineteen.

“ élease don't worry, Sanghyuk seems lovely, I doubt I'll have problems with him”

“ Ah you are so sweet Jaehwan- shi, this kid can have temper, believe me”

“ Mom!”I cringed internally. Why is she treating me like a kid?

“ What, it's true” and she laughed. I was mortified. God knows what she told him. I looked around trying to find a wayout when with my deepest horror I noticed our family albums, the ones that have the collection of pictures which I want to never remember. It can't. She didn't...

“ A but he was so cute as a kid I doubt he changed too much” my tutor coed. Now if this Lee Jaehwan wanted to survive it was better for him to drop the cute word instantly. I really wanted to kick him in the shin and growl at him. Of course I couldn't do that and so I just scowled. But that freak apparently didn’t take the hint and smiled at me once again like my scowl was a pout.

“ Mom I have a lot of home works to do, can I go now?” which was true but I would have probably copied them from Sungjae in favour of pity myself in a corner.

“ Sure sweetcheeks” she said. I wanted to scream or maybe just crawl and die. How the heck she thought was a good idea to call me like that in front of another adult, my tutor!

I bowed to my tutor , who had still that greasy smile on his face, and ran towards my room. Scratch what I said before, he is not handsome! Mr. fabulous my ass, barely five minutes with him and I already hate him, I would hate him only for just having assisting to my embarrass but he called me cute. How I wish to be taller than him.

One I was safe in my room, I launched myself on the bed and suffocated a scream in the pillow. I could hear the laughters of my mother and that person coming form the living room. I took my phone from my pocket and immediately dialled Sungjae's number

“Hyukddi”

“Sungjae, help me!”

“What happened bro?”

“ Would you kill me hm? My dignity has just expired so..”

“ Hey, hey, tell me what happened”.

“ I just met my tutor?”

“ Ah your mister fabulous, is he really hot like the nickname?” why I called Sungjae? I wanted to kick him too. Earlier that day Sungjae asked me if my tutor was a female or a male. When I said it was a he, he laughed so hard that all the hallway turned at him. He said it was funny because it was so cliché. I glared at him but I just dropped it.

“It doesn't matter if he's hot or not, I hate him”

“ So he is hot!”

“ Sungjae he is man! How can I find him hot!”

“ Sure,continue say yourself that”

“Please, can you stop being yourself for a minute and hear me out” Sungjae scoffed offended.

“ Ok captain what did he do, aside from probably now knowing all your childhood since your days diapers on ?”

“ He called me cute”.

Sungjae cackled so hard that I had to take away from my ear the phone.

“ You! Aish I call you tomorrow you traitor!”

I hung up. Stupid Sungjae.

 

 

 

The next morning stupid Sungjae aka not my best friend anymore, welcomed me at school laughing at my face. I kicked him in the shin but somehow it didn’t give me satisfaction, the truth was that I wanted to kick Mr. Fabulous. Argh why I decided to call him like that?

“ C'mon Hyukddi forgive me!I bet this tutor is really a jerk and a idiot and I can kick him if you want, but you really are cute!”

I sighed “ Will you stop? My mother not only showed him all my photos as a toddler but called sweetcheeks in front of him. And I don’t' need your comments”

“ Your mother can be evil”

“I think this is punishment to have lied to my parents for two years” I said and I couldn’t stop to lean my head on Sungjae's shoulder.

“ Ya, it's going to be fine” he said, patting my head,“At least he's hot! Ouch”

I kicked him again and I run toward our class laughing at him.

“ Han Sanghyuk” thank god I have Sungjae in all this but don't tell him, it would inflate his enormous ego.

 

 

 

Hakyeon was shaping his nails plastered on the couch when Jaehwan came back from his visit.

“ Jaehwannie..... where have you been you, I was bored all afternoon” he whined from the couch.

“ Didn’t you have a paper to finish?”

“I'm doing after dinner you know that I concentrate better at night”

Jaehwan sat on the couch next to him shaking his head. Hakyeon was a brilliant student but he was also eccentric and full of energy and often he did all the useless things during the day and the important ones in the night and it wasn’t unusual for him to stay up to finish. He was terrible in organizing. Jaehwan wouldn't have minded if Hakyeon wasn't so demanding when he was tired. He knew that Hakeyon would have waked him up at 5 in the morning bagging for coffee. Stupid Hakyeon. Anyway, except from this annoying trait, they got along well.

“ I refuse to bring you coffee in the morning!”

“ What are doing better than help a friend in need, watch a rerun of Boy's over flower? Don't deny it I can hear you squeal every time!” replied offended Hakyeon.

“ Sure, sure”.

“Anyway, you didn’t answer the question!Where have you been?”

“ At the house of my new pupil!”

“ I thought you were to busy to take in another kid.”

“ I am but the other kid won't need anymore and I had to take this to do a favour to my father”

“ Ah, such a good son”

“ Well money is money” replied Jaehwan with a grin.

“So how is the kid? A brat? An ulzzang?” asked curious Hakyeon. Since Jaehwan started tutoring he had all sort of students, some were good kids, other were insufferable. He made them all graduate with success nonetheless. Hakyeon often told him he should have follow teaching but he liked microbiology and he could also follow that path after.

“Actually he is so cuteee” cooed Jaehwan.

“ Aww, I want to see him now” cooed Hakyeon. One of the reasons why they got so along was that they were equally stupid for cute things. Hakyeon evenfor other things, if you asked Jaehwan.

“ Of course not, he is my student and he doesn't need to get under your greasy hands”

“ Hey!”

“ Anyway you should have seen his photos when he was a kid! His mother is fantastic she showed me their photo album! It never happened to me to have a cute student, I want to be his mentor, raise him well” said Jaehwan with a mystical voice.

“ What's the name of this cutiepie?”

“ Han Sanghyukkie, Sanghyuk”  
“ Even his name is cute, aww!”

 

 

 

In the other part of the city, a boy sneezed.


End file.
